


Removed

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [15]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, blaine stark, vague hopsital and medical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Tony gets the surgery to remove the arc reactor and Blaine waits by his bedside for him to wake up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one takes place sometime after Meet the Parents but before Outed in the timeline. I had started to explore this one for very personal reasons that because they are personal I am not going to go into but I had at the time I started it expected it to be a slightly longer story than it wound up being. However, it felt natural to end it there and every attempt I made to try to make it longer just didn’t work for me. 
> 
> You can if you have an account subscribe or bookmark the series here to be notified when there are updates or you can check in over at my tumblr for various updates. You can find me under maplebeanie. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Warnings: Vague hospitals and medical stuff? Spoilers for Iron Man 3.

***

Blaine sat in the quiet hospital room listening to the beeps and whirs of the machines around him. 

He stared carefully at the man on the bed watching and analysing every twitch that might signal he would be regaining consciousness soon. Logically Blaine knew it would still be hours yet before his dad woke up having just gotten out of the lengthy surgery to remove the arc reactor and small pieces of metal that had been threatening his very existence for the last few years. 

For a second Blaine was distracted by the thick bandages all over his father’s chest. He knew that it was just his imagination now but he felt almost like if he concentrated hard enough he could still see the faint blue glow he had become so accustomed to seeing on his father’s chest through the piles of white gauze. Glancing to the side table Blaine could see the arc reactor sitting harmlessly there waiting for Tony to wake up and make a decision on what to do with it. 

Blaine sighed and leaned back in the chair heavily. It had been another very close call this time for Tony fighting against the latest super villain. There even was a brief moment Blaine had thought his dad to be gone, but without that little round piece of metal he would have lost his father years ago. 

Seeing it outside of his chest was very surreal. 

When the stuff with the Mandarin started happening several weeks ago, his Dad had called Blaine begging him to keep a low profile and to not contact him unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“Don’t do anything that will draw attention to yourself and remind people that you are my son.” Tony had said urgently over the phone.

Blaine knew that he had left a similar message for Cooper on his phone but his brother and his father’s relationship was strained at best and that tended to leave him under the radar for bad guys wanting to get to Tony Stark.

Of course his father’s pleading were despite the fact that the man himself had plans to do anything but lay low. 

Tony had assured him that no matter what happened over the next little while that he “got this” and would be fine. So, no matter what Blaine heard or saw in the coming days he shouldn’t be worried and just needed to keep to himself. 

That unfortunately meant they needed to cancel their annual Christmas plans – just until things got quieter his dad promised - which was disappointing but given the current danger Blaine agreed it would be best to put them off until later.

And then Tony Stark did the stupidest thing he could possibly do.

He gave out the Address to his Malibu home in a fit of anger after Happy had been brutally hurt in an attack by one of the Mandarin’s minions.

Blaine had broken his promise to his Dad at that point and called him immediately begging him to pack up and leave to somewhere safer. Tony had simply tried to reassure Blaine that he knew what he was doing and reiterated that Blaine needed to stay as hidden as possible.

It took about 2 more hours after that for the house to be destroyed completely by a missile attack.

Pepper had barely escaped the crumbling burning house but at the end of the attack Tony was missing.

For a brief time, it was like Afghanistan all over again for Blaine. Only so much worse now that they had had time together and had formed a father and son bond.

But they had once again underestimated Tony, he was nothing if not resourceful after all. Blaine remember the overwhelming sense of relief when Pepper had called him having discovered a message on the Stark severs from his Dad saying he was ok but would remain hidden for the meantime while the Mandarin was still out there in order to find a way to fight him and keep them all safe.

Blaine went back to trying to be as inconspicuous as you can when you are in a High School Show choir. He tried not to make any performances during their weekly meetings and begged off the impromptu performances in the school court yard or malls they so often liked to do. 

Then Pepper went missing which was a whole new kind of terrible. 

Blaine didn’t know what to do anymore. 

He knew logically he should honor his dad’s wishes that he remained unseen and out of the way in case the same people decided to come after him as well. But the teenager was sick with worry and desperately wanted any kind of information on his Dad and Pepper. It was extremely difficult for Blaine not to call everyone he could think of and demand answers.

Several days went by with nothing, each more stressful then the next as he watched the news unfold in terrifying ways and still no word came that his Dad was safe.

Finally, one day after school Blaine was sitting on the couch in his living room staring forlornly at the wall when there was a knock at the door. He opened it tentatively at first only to fling it wide at the sight of his Dad standing on the door step looking extremely worse for wear. He had unashamedly flung himself into his father’s arms and cried for several minutes.

That’s when his Dad had explained to Blaine that he had invoked what he called the “Clean Slate Protocol.” All of the Iron Man suits had already been destroyed and in a few days’ time Tony had finally arranged the surgery he had been putting off that brought them all to this moment. Blaine wasn’t sure what that meant for Iron Man and the future but he had quickly packed a bag and followed his Dad out the door to be with him while he had the operation.

Blaine was startled from his musings when a hand gently touched his shoulder. Looking up behind him he could see Pepper looking at him with concern.

“You ok Blaine?” she said squeezing his shoulder lightly.

“Yeah.” Blaine said clearing his throat before realizing that a few tears had made their way down his cheeks while he had been lost in his thoughts. “I’m fine. Just worried.”

“The Doctors said the surgery went really well and that he is stable. They are confident that they have managed to get out all the pieces of metal. He should be just fine.” She said comfortingly. 

“I know.” Blaine said with a small smile. “I’ll just feel better when he wakes up.”

“That probably won’t be for hours Blaine. You should go try to get some sleep for a while.” Pepper said smoothing down a stray curl of hair that had popped free of the gel. “Come back later in the morning tomorrow after you’ve had some rest.”

“No, I’m fine. I want to stay here. I want to be sure that I am here when he wakes up.” Blaine said stubbornly despite yawning in the next breath.

Pepper just hummed at his response and kissed his forehead before leaving knowing better then to fight the famous Stark stubbornness.

Several hours later Blaine startled awake for some reason. Springing up he took on a defensive pose with fists raised ready to fight the threat. 

Standing still for a minute feeling his heart beat fast in his chest Blaine looked around the hospital room trying to figure out what had woken him up. Everything was quiet and nothing appeared to be out of place as Blaine gazed around the room. 

He settled back into the chair feeling rather foolish for his reaction and took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to relax his fast beating heart. Maybe it had been a dream that startled him awake so abruptly?

Glancing over expecting to see his dad still asleep he was startled to see two warm brown eyes looking at him pain filled but laced with mirth. 

“Dad!” Blaine yelled in surprise grabbing Tony’s hand as gently as possible smiling when his Dad gave it a squeeze back.

There was so much Blaine wanted to say. Most of it incredible sappy and sentimental and sure to make the genius very uncomfortable and yet he wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Dad…” Blaine started to say but wound up biting his lip instead tears springing back into his eyes. He looked up when his Dad squeezed his hand firmly again.

“I know Kiddo. I know.” Tony said simply smiling groggily and Blaine nodded wiping at a few tears.

There stared at each other for several long minutes in silence until his Dad in his typical fashion broke it. 

“That was pretty funny before Kiddo.” His Dad laughed and then grimaced in pain as he tried to adjust his position. “What were you going to do take out the IV pole?”


End file.
